Young Love
by HeartBeatsFastColors
Summary: Rose and Jack are in high school when Jack asks Rose out on a date she says 'yes.' Her friend isn't very happy about it but Rose does love Jack. Will she cancel their date or will she decide to go and if she does go will her and Jack become bf & gf?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was getting a book out of my locker and heading to my first block class.

As I was walking down the hall, Jack Dawson, a sophmore in high school, the guy I had a crush on ever since 7th grade stopped me.

"Hi. Your name's Rose right?" He asked.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I could barely even talk. "Y- Yes." I managed to say with a smile.

"I'm Jack. I know we don't know eachother or anything but would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" he asked.

Was it really true? Did the guy I like really just ask me out on a date? Without really thinking I said "Yes."

"Awesome. So I'll pick you up at around eight, sound good?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah. Eight sounds great." I said.

"Ok. Well I'll see you around." He said as he started to walk down the hall.

I just remembered he doesn't have my number or my address so I called after him trying to catch up.

"Jack! Hey!" I yelled while trying to catch up with him walking fast through all the people trying to get to their classes.

He heard me and stopped. "Yeah?"

"You don't have my number or address. How would you pick me up if you don't know it." I said laughing a little.

Jack laughed and said "Oh, Yeah. You're right. Do you got a pen and paper?"

I pulled a pen from my purse and said "Well here's a pen. Do you have any paper?"

"Yeah." He said as he got a sheet of paper from his backpack.

"Thank you." I said as I wrote down my address and phone number. "Here you go."

"Thanks." he said. "Well I should get going. Don't wanna be late for class." he smiled.

"Same here." I said.

We both took of walking in opposite directions.

I made it just in time to my first block just before the tardy bell rang and sat down next to my friend Emerald.

"What was that about?" Emerald asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Wasn't you talking to Jack. You know the sophmore?"

"Yeah...and your point is?"

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Come on! What were you two talking about?"

"Well Jack asked me out on a date for Saturday!" I said really excited.

Emerald's mouth hung open and she said "He asked you? Jack Dawson the hottest guy in this school...asked you out on a date?"

"Yes..." I replied smiling.

She rolled her eyes and said "How in the world did you, out of every girl in this school, get a date with him?"

I laughed and said "He asked me out and I said 'yes.' That's how." I said with a smart alleic tone.

"Wow..." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright everybody get quiet and get out your Engilish books. Turn to page 228" Ms. Davidson said.

I swear it felt like I was in that class forever. It was ten o'clock when the bell rang to dismiss to second block.

My second block was Geometry. I loved that class because you could do anything in there and not get in trouble.

As I was walking towards my second block I ran into someone I looked up and there was Jack.

"I'm sorry." He said as he helped me pick up my books.

"It's ok. Thank you." I said as he handed me my books.

"Seems like we keep running into eachother, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Even though the first time we didn't run into eachother.." I laughed.

"Yeah. Well where's your second block?" Jack asked.

"Right across the hall. Mr. Nealy's, Geometry." I said.

"I loved thst class you could do anything in there!" Jack said.

"I know. I usually just sit there and watch other people act stupid." I laughed and smiled.

"Ha. Hey,Rose? What luch do you have? I have 4th."

My eyes lit up and I smiled "Me too!"

"Well who do you sit by?" he asked.

"I sit with my friend Emerald."

"Oh, well would you mind if I sat with you two? Just for today."

"Yeah. Sure. We sit close to the door where you walk to go outside."

"Ok great. See you then."

"Ok." I said smiling and just as I said that Jack was off to his second block.

By the time fourth lunch came I was standing at the cafeteria doors waiting on Emerald.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Oh, Jack is going to sit with us today in lunch." I said.

"Great." Emerald said sarcastically.

We walked into the cafeteria.

"What's your problem with Jack?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because whenever I talk about him or say his name you get all sarcastic and everything." I said.

"I don't have a problem with him. I just..." Emerald said.

"You just what?"

At this time we were up to the line to get our food.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to lose my friend to a guy that you've had a crush on forever..." Emerald said.

"What makes you think that? I mean come on you won't lose me as a friend. It's just one date."

"Yeah now. Then you'll spend more time with him and go on more dates then finally you'll end up being his girlfriend and I'll never see you around as much..." Emerald said sounding sad.

"Emerald." I said as I took a tray to get my food. "You won't lose me as a friend. I promise even if me and him do end up being girlfriend and boyfriend you and I can still hang out. Besides I seriously doubt he'd want to be my boyfriend. I mean even if he did once he met my mother he'd change his mind! I joked trying to make her feel less sad.

"Nice try. That's not helping."

We went through the line, got our food and went to our table.

As we sat down Jack seen us and I motioned for him to come over.

Jack came over and sat down with us.

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Hi." I looked over at Emerald. "This is my friend Emerald."

"Nice to meet you." Jack said with a smile.

Emerald only nodded as to say "Same here."

"So you ready for Saturday night?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Emerald looked over at me and said "See?"

I just looked down for a moment then looked over at Jack.

Emerald got up with her tray and moved to another table alone. I felt bad. Maybe I shouldn't have said I'd go out with Jack...

*Ok so I hope everyone likes my new story. Please Review and tell me if I should do another chapter. :)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also sorry for the long wait.**  
**I got side tracked doing other things and since school is almost over I've finals ugh! :( Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also I will be updating my other stories soon I promise! :)***

School was finally over for the day. I ran down the ramp to the lower parking lot trying to catch up to Emerald.

"Hey, Emmie!" I yelled trying to get her attention hoping she'd slow down but no, she just walked faster.

"Emmie...Emmie wait!" I said still running after her.

She slowed down and I finally caught up to her. I walked in front of her and stopped.

"See? This is exactly what I was talking about." Emerald said trying to hold back tears.

I looked at her then looked down.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I looked back up at her.

"Yeah, I know...you're always sorry." She said.

I was going to say something back but Jack showed up.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." I said with really no emotion.

After I said that Emerald didn't even look at me she just walked off.

"Jack I-" I was cut off by Jack.

"You want a ride home?" He asked.

I sighed. A part of me wanted to tell him "yes" but another wanted to tell him "I don't want to go out this Saturday. I want to hang out with my friend." But like usual I said "Yes."

"Ok. Come on." He said leading the way to the student parking lot where his car was.

He opened the car door for me and shut it as I got in.

I didn't say a word the whole time I was with him I just looked out the car window.

"We're here." He said.

"Wait. How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"The paper you gave me with your address on it." He laughed.

"Oh...right." I smiled. "Thank you." I said as I got out of the car.

"You're welcome." He said.

Jack put his car in reverse and started to pull out of the driveway when my mother came out the front door.

"You!" My mother shouted.

Jack parked the car and rolled down his window. "Yes? I just brought your daughter home. I'm Jack..Jack Dawson."

Mother looked at him suspiciously like he was up to something or maybe it was just she didn't like him.

"Don't make a habit of it. You understand me?" My mother said.

"Yes but-" I looked at Jack with a 'shut up now!' kind of look.

Jack nodded said "Goodbye" and pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

I walked inside the house with my mother following me.

"Rose who was that boy who drove you home?" Mother asked.

"He's just a friend. I'm going to go out with him this Saturday."

"Absolutely not! Boys like him are no good!" My mother yelled.

"You don't even know him!" I yelled back.

"I know he's no good." She said.

"And I know you're a control freak! I'm going out this Saturday wheather you like it or not! I'm sick of you telling me what to do all the time!" I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door.

It was always like this between my mother and I. We always fought. She would never let me hang out or do what I wanted. I'm amazed she ever lets Emerald come over for a night every once in a while.

I sighed and picked up my phone to text Emerald.

'Emerald I'm sorry. I'm going out with Jack this weekend. I didn't mean to hurt you...'

She texted back about 10 minutes later.

'It's ok. I'm sorry for being selfish. You should go out this weekend with Jack I'll just find something else to do for a night.'

'You sure?' I texted back.

'Yes. Go have fun! :)' She texted.

'Ok. :)'

After that I fell asleep.

***Please Review. I hope everyone likes this.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)***

It was 7p.m. Saturday night and I was getting ready to go out with Jack who was going to pick me up at 8.

I pulled a pair of jeans and a dress shirt out of my dresser drawer and put them on then I curled my hair a little even though it was already curly. I put on make up and a necklace.

By the time I got done dressing up for the "date" it was 7:56p.m. so I grabbed my purse and walked out of my bedroom downstairs and onto the porch.

I seen Jack's car pull up so I walked down the steps.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Jack asked as he got out of the car and opened the passanger door for me.

"Yeah." I smiled getting into the car as he shut it and walked back to get in the driver's seat.

He pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

"So where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Wherever you want to take me." I said.

I didn't want Jack to spend too much money on dinner or anything unlesss he really wanted to.

"I've got an idea. Do you like Golden Corrall?" Jack asked.

"I love that place but I don't want you to spend too much money on dinner." I said.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He gave me a smile.

I just smiled back.

When we got to Golden Corrall we went inside and got seats and a waitress took our order.

"What are you two having tonight?" The waitress asked.

I looked at Jack he nodded at me as to say 'You pick.'

"I'll have the steak, medium rare and a baked potato." I said.

The waitress wrote down my order. "And you?" she asked Jack.

"I'll have what she's having." Jack said.

"And what drinks do you want?" Asked the waitress.

"Coke." Jack said.

"Sweet tea." I said.

The waitress wrote down our order for drinks and said "I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." and she walked off.

We sat there for a while not sure what to say to the other and after a few minutes the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here's your drinks and your food will be ready in about 10 to 15 minutes."

"Thank you." Jack and I said at the same time as the waitress put our drinks on the table and walked off to deal with other customers.

"So...Rose..." Jack said after a couple of minutes. "What are some of your hobbies?"

"Well I like to act. In fact I'm in drama this semester. What about you?"

"I draw pictures of people and landscapes." Jack said with a smile.

"That's interesting. I mean in a good way. I love art!" I said with a smile.

"Maybe sometime I could show you pictures I drew?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to see your pictures that you drew. I bet they are really good." I smiled.

After 15 minuets the waitress came with our food.

"Thank you." Jack said.

We started to eat and talked more about what we liked and didn't like then when we finished Jack paid the check and left a tip and we left.

My phone vibrated. A text from my mother? She can text? Then I looked at my missed calls she called me 5 times and I never answered...go figure.

I read the text message:

_Where are you? You better not be out with that boy!_

I texted back:

_On the way home. Yes I am with "That boy" his name is Jack._

I sent the message then shut my phone off.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"My mother."

"Your mother can text?" Jack asked suprised.

I laughed "Apparently so."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Hey Jack?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to go home..." I said.

He looked over at me then back at the road "What do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to go home." I said.

"Okay..." Jack asked confused.

"Can we go to your house to see your drawings?" I asked.

"If that's what you want. Sure." Jack said.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay." Jack said and we drove to his house.

***Please Review! :)***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Thank you to: thegoodgirldoll for reviewing. :)***

Jack pulled into his driveway, parked the car, and got out and opened the passanger side door for me.

"Thank you." I said getting out of the car.

Jack just nodded.

We walked up to his front door. Jack got his house keys out of his pocket and opened the front door and went in as I followed.

"Mom I'm home!" Jack called out.

His mother walked downstairs.

"Hey Jack. Who's this?" His mother asked looking at me with a smile.

"This is Rose." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Deana." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Rose wanted to see some of my drawings." Jack said.

"Okay. Well I'm just going to be downstairs if you need me. Nice to meet you Rose." Deana said.

"You too." I replied with a nod.

"Come on." Jack said to me as he walked upstairs and I followed.

He opened the door to his bedroom and went in.

Jack's room had all kinds of drawings framed on his wall. I noticed a portfolio on his desk which he picked up and walked over to his bed and sat down.

I walked over and sat down next to him and he handed me his portfolio.

I looked at the drawings. "These are amazing, Jack!"

"Thanks." Jack said. "I work hard on them."

"You have some really nice drawings." I said flipping through pages.

Then I seen a picture of a man with someone who looked like a younger version of his mother.

"Who's this?" I asked.

Jack looked down like he didn't want to say anything then he said "That's my dad with my mom...I drew it from a picture I have on my dresser..." He pointed to the picture on his dresser mirror. "He left when I was 5 and I haven't seen or heard from him since."

All I could manage to say was "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok." Jack said.

There was a silence between us after that for a few minutes.

"So...what do you do when you're not at school?" I asked.

"I draw. It's really all I ever do." Jack said. "What about you?"

"I really don't do anything because my mother rarely lets anyone come over." I said.

"That sucks." Jack said.

"Yeah it does." I replied.

"You know...you could make some good money with these drawings...I mean if you wanted to." I said.

"I know but I don't want to sell them. They're like memories...without color." Jack said.

"I never thought of it like that." I said.

"Yeah. Well when you think about it..that's pretty much what drawings are. Well to the people who drew them and were there anyway." Jack said.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Have you tried out for any plays at school yet?" Jack asked with a smile.

"No, not yet. I don't even know what they will do for a play this year." I said.

"Yeah, they're kind of slow on that." Jack laughed and I laughed also.

We were talking about stuff for a couple of hours after that then I looked at his alarm clock he had on his nightstand... 12:00a.m.

I cursed under my breath and Jack heard me.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I've got to get home. My mom is going to kill me for being out this late!" I said.

"Alright, well come on. I'll drive you home." Jack said.

We went back downstairs and Jack said goodbye to his mother before leaving and I thanked her for letting me stay for a few hours then we got in the car and drove to my house.

Luckly when we got there all the lights were off which meant mother was asleep.

Jack and I got out of the car and he walked me to my front door.

"I had a great time tonight, Jack." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Me too." He said.

"Well maybe we could do this again sometime?" I asked.

"Yeah sure."

I turned away to get my keys out of my purse and reached out to unlock the door.

"Rose..." Jack said.

I turned back around to face Jack.

He took my hand and moved closer and moved me closer to him. He stopped and looked at me and I nodded as a sign of approval. We kissed eachother.

After that Jack smiled and said "See you around."

I smiled back. "Ok."

"Goodnight, Rose." Jack said as I opened the door to go inside.

"Goodnight." I said.

Jack walked off the porch and back to his car and waved then pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

I went inside and shut the door smiling.

That was the best date ever...

***I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please Review! :)***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)***

"Rose." My mother said scaring me.

"Mom! You scared me."

She turned on the livingroom light.

"You were out with that boy tonight weren't you?"

"Well yeah I texted you back and told you that."

"I don't want you going out with him again, Rose. Do you understand me?"

"You can't stop me from seeing him. I mean if you try to, I'm just going to go against what you say and still see him. You do know that right?"

My mother sighed. "Just go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Fine by me." I went upstairs, shut my bedroom door and went to bed.

Then next morning I woke up and got dressed and went downstairs to get me some cereal.

My mother was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, mom." I said.

"Good morning."

I went to the cabinet and got out a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk and set them on the counter. After I poured my milk and cereal I put them back then sat down at the table.

"So what were you doing with that boy last night?" Mother asked.

"We just went out for dinner and went to his house to see some of his drawings that's all."

My mother looked at me and said "I don't want you going out with him ever again."

"Seriously, I thought we went over this last night. I'm still going to see him wheather you like it or not." I said before taking a spoonful of the bowl of cereal and eating it.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

I rolled my eyes. "What's the big deal he's just a friend."

"I don't believe that." My mother said.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, left the table and went outside.

I got my phone out of my pocket and texted Emerald.

_Rose: Hey._

_Emerald: Hey. What's up?_

_Rose: Can we hang out?_

_Emerald: Sure. You coming over?_

_Rose: Yeah sure. B there in a few._

_Emerald: Ok._

After that I got in the car and drove to Emerald's house.

***Ok I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of anything to write so that's why. I hope everyone likes it anyway. Please review! :)***


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_First off I apologize for not updating in a long time. I really have no excuse for it I just didn't feel like updating any of my stories. :/ And with school starting back the first week of August I probably won't be able to update alot anyway. This chapter will be somewhat short and again, I apologize...I guess I'm just not really interested in updating any of my stories right now. :( Anyway, Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and my other stories so far and I'll try and update my other stories A.S.A.P. -Please review!_**

"I don't get what her problem is. It was just a date." I said to Emerald who was leaning against the wall.

"You're going to hate me for this but I think your mother's right. I mean, as soon as he asked you out you said 'yes.' You barely even know him and you kissed him."

"And your point is? I really like him Emerald. I feel like I can be myself around him and not have to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Emerald sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? You can't be yourself around me?" She laughed a bit.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. "Well, yes, but I feel like I can be more like myself when I'm with him. I feel that I could tell him anything, no matter what it was and he wouldn't judge me. I just trust him."

"You trust him?"

"Yes." I said raising my voice.

"Rose, you barely know him and you kissed him! There's something wrong with that picture."

"Well I don't care. I really like him and that's all that matters." I got up from her bed and walked out the door and down the stairs, out her front door and got into my car to drive home.

I don't get why Emerald's on my mother's side. I mean we're friends and friends shouldn't agree with their other friend's parents. I really like Jack. I mean, yeah, sure we kissed on the first date and I know it's kind of dumb to say that I trust him when I barely know him, but I do and that's all there is to it.

I just before I pulled down the road to my house I seen Jack walking down the street. I pulled over to the side of the road, put the car in park and got out of the car and walked towards him.

"Hey Jack!" I called after him.

He turned around. "Hey Rose!" He smiled.

I ran to catch up to him. "Do you need a ride?"

"No I'm just walking around town. You wanna walk with me?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

We walked around for about 3 minutes then Jack asked me if I wanted to go out again sometime soon.

"Sure. I'd love to!" I said smiling.

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow's Monday." I said confused.

"I know. I just figured if you wanted to I'd take you out to dinner and drive you home. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure. I mean my mother wasn't exactly thrilled I came home late last night but I don't care. I'll go out with you tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Okay great. I'll pick you up around 6?"

"That sound's great!"

We kept walking until we eventually got back to my car.

"So is the offer for the ride still available?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Great." Jack said as he opened my car door and I got in. He shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To my house." He said.

"Okay."

I started the car and drove to his house. I pulled the car in the driveway and put it in park.

"So I'll be seeing you." Jack said as he got out of the car.

"Yeah." I smiled.

He walked around the front of the car and up to his front door. I nodded at him and smiled as I pulled out of the drive. He waved at me and I took off down the road.


End file.
